Playing Horse
by Dancer104
Summary: 3 years after saving the world, and the Flock is flat out broke. Max and Fang both have jobs, but are still struggling to keep things running. So when Max is offered a new job she sees the chance to turn things around. Only problem, it's at a local Gentleman's club. She'll do anything to save her flock, but Fang won't be so happy when he finds out. Fang x Max maybe Iggy x Nudge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Time for another story. I am putting my other Maximum Ride story on a break for a bit. I just wasn't getting the love it needed. I hope you like this one though.**

**Summary: 3 years after saving the world, and the Flock is flat out broke. Max and Fang both have jobs, and are still struggling to keep things running. When Max is offered a new job she sees the chance to turn things around. Only problem, it's at a local Gentleman's club. She'll do anything to save her flock, but Fang won't be so happy when he finds out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_Max P.O.V_

Three years after saving the world, and the Flock isn't doing so well. The younger ones think everything is fine, but Fang, Iggy, and I know the truth. We're broke, absolutely bottomed up. It's a struggle just to put food on the table. Feeding six growing bird kids has never been easy, but after my mom and Ella moved out to California things got worse. I knew I couldn't depend on my mom forever, and thats why Fang and I decided to get jobs. Fang has a job down at the local car shop, he is fixing up old motorcycles, and used cars. They even let him have his own bike while he worked there. I got a job at a local sports bar. I work the lunch shifts, and help open up in the morning. Iggy wanted to get a job too, but no one wanted to hire a blind kid. And thats where we are today.

_November 7_

"You know. It's Gazzy's birthday tomorrow," Fang said. I take a deep sigh and flop down on the bed. I spread out my brown speckled wings slightly behind me. It feels good to stretch them. Fang comes over and sits next to me. He slowly starts to rub a tense spot between my wings.

"How much cash do you have?" I look up at him. His concerned look says it all.

"Not much. Maybe twenty bucks. But I haven't bought groceries in a while." He replies quietly. I nod my head.

"I can ask for an advancement on my pay check." I roll off the bed and head towards the closet Fang and I share. I grab my work uniform and head to the bathroom. Even though Fang and I have been dating, and sharing a room for a while I'm still not comfortable changing in front of him.

"Didn't you just ask for an advancement last month?" I hear his voice call.

"Yeah. But I'm sure if I tell my boss that it's Gazzy's birthday he'll understand." I call back. I check my reflection in the mirror. My brownish blonde hair is pulled back in a high pony tail. I brush my teeth quickly and dab on a bit of perfume. I straighten out the bottom of my black waitress dress, and head back into our bedroom. I walk up to Fang who is now standing in the middle of the room, he wraps his arms around my waist as I look into his eyes.

"I'll bring something home for lunch." I give him a quick kiss, and break away to head for the door. But he grabs my hand and pulls me back into another kiss. He pulls me closer to him as I wrap my fingers in his messy black hair. I break away for a second time.

"I love you Max. We'll get through this." He whispers in my year.

"Oh course. If we can survive being on the run for years, then we can survive anything." I try my best to put on a big smile as I walk out of our room and into the living room of our house.

"Max! Are you leaving already?" A small voice asks from the couch across the room. Angel comes running up and hugs my legs.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go to work now. Don't worry Fang is still here if you need him. I'll be home soon." I pat the top of her head, and run some fingers through her blonde girls before heading out. She nods sadly as I leave.

_Fang P.O.V._

I walk across the hall and knock on Iggy's door. He tells me to come in, so I open the door into his room. I walk in and quickly shut it again.

"Listen Ig. Max and I are a bit strapped for cash. Have you already bought Gazzy a present?" I ask.

"I'm not buying him one. I'm making him one. I figured you and Max might need a little help this year, so I saved up a bit of cash. Only about thirty bucks, but feel free to have it." He turns his head to me, and gives me a smile.

"Thanks Iggy." I say. I grab the pile of bills from the dresser and head for the door again

"It's the least I can do. I can't work." He replies. I leave before saying anything else. I head down the stairs and am greeted by Nudge and Angel.

"Fang! Max left you in charge and we're hungry!" The girls whined.

"Well what do we have in the cabinets?" I ask. I look towards the kitchen, thinking I already know the answer.

"Nothing! Not even bread!" Nudge cries.

"Well we have to have something you can eat." I lead the two of them into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Nothing. I open the freezer next. Still nothing. I move on the the cabinets.

"Here eat this." I say handing Nudge a box of cereal.

"We don't have milk." She says giving me a strange look.

"I haven't had time to go to the store. Can't you just eat it plain." I exclaim, getting a bit annoyed now. Angel stares into my eyes, like she in concentrating hard. I do my best to block her out. "Listen. Max is coming home and 1 o' clock with lunch for everyone. Eat the cereal till them." I leave the girls in the kitchen and sulk back to my room. I grab my laptop and settle down the check my blog.

_Max P.O.V_

"Oh Tim! Can I talk to you for a second." I asked. My manager and boss Tim is standing behind the bar when I call out to him. He looks up and puts the glass he was cleaning down.

"Sure Max whats up?" I walk over to the bar and sit on one of the stools.

"I was wondering if I could possibly have an advance on my pay check for the week?" Tim sighs heavily when I ask this.

"Max, I just gave you an advance last month. Why do you need another?"

"Well. It's my little brother's birthday tomorrow, and I want to get him something nice. He's turing 13." Tim nods his head knowingly.

"Ah. 13, thats a big year. I'll tell you what Max, because you work so hard, and I know you have a big family to feed. I'll give you an advance, and a little bonus on the side." Tim smiles at me as I lean over the bar and throw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much Tim!" I give him a big smile as we pull away.

"Your welcome Max! Now get back to work!" He laughs to himself as he walks away. The lunch rush hasn't come in yet, so I take a nearby rag, and start wiping down the tables. Laura one of the restaurant chefs comes out and sits down at the table I am busing.

"So. What will the munchkins want for lunch today?" She asks. She shoots me a small smile, and a wink.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" I said laughing slightly as I move to the next table.

"I just knew. I'm good like that. Also it's Wednesday, and I know Fang doesn't go to the store until Thursdays." We both laugh. Laura and I have been friends since the moment I started working in O' Malley's. I told her all about my life with the flock, and even let her see my wings.

"You know us too well! Just make whatever you can. We're not picky." She nods her head and heads back into the kitchen. At this point the lunch rush is coming in. I help the hostess seat people, and then take their orders.

A couple hours later my shift is almost over. I just have one more table to finish up. I walk over to the last table in my section. Two business men are sitting at it.

"Can I get you anything else today?" I ask in the sweetest voice possible. I don't like working as a waitress much. Conversing with other people had never been a strong suit for me. I was just happy to have something that paid the bills.

"No thank you darling. We'll just take the check." One of the men replied. I smiled and headed to the cash register to ring them up. Tim came by and gave me my pay check while I was there.

"Here you are." I hand the men their check, and wait while they pay.

"I couldn't help but notice, that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be working in this grimy bar." I smile at the man who said this, but don't reply.

"It just so happens that I have a job opening you may be interested in. The pay is good, and the hours are flexible." He gives me toothy grin, and hands me the black check book.

"I'll be right back with your change." I walk back to the cash register and make their change quickly.

"At least take my card. Call me if your interested in making some better money." He hands me my tip, and a business card. I look down at it while they walk away. Playing Horse : A Gentlemen's Club the card reads. I suddenly find it a little hard to breathe. I head for the back, my thoughts wrapping around the piece of card in my hand. A strip club? Theres no way I would stoop that low. Would I? I am vaguely aware of my body actions when I clock out. My thoughts are still wondering to the club, and money when I hear a voice call out to me.

"Max! Don't forget your food." Laura calls from the kitchen. "I even threw in a piece of cake for Gazzy's birthday." I walk up and grab the brown paper bag. I turn away without saying anything.

"Max? Are you okay?" I hear her ask.

"Just tired thanks." I reply before leaving.

_Fang P.O.V._

I hear the front door open, and the sound of Max's feet on the hard wood floor. I leave our bedroom and walk out to greet her. She places a brown paper bag on the table, and quietly calls the flock for lunch. Something about her seems strange.

"Max are you okay." I lean down and whisper in her ear. She nods her head, and heads for our room. I follow close behind. When I get their she has already closed herself in the bathroom.

"Max?" I call.

"I'm changing into my pajamas. I'm feeling really tired." I frown at her words. It's not like Max to be so out of it.

"Maybe your getting sick?" I offer. As bird kids we usually don't get sick like normal humans, but we can still get the occasional cold.

"Maybe." She replies. A short while later she comes out dressed in blue sweat pants, and a black tank top. I follow her out into the kitchen to eat lunch, but I can't help but notice her wings drooping a bit.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was a bit short. Review and I promise to update soon. I got the idea of this story from the song Black Tears by Jason Aldean. It's a great song, so go and listen to it. Please review. Helps me a lot, and I will love all of you forever,**

**xoxo ~ Dancer104**


	2. Chapter 2

**_We're back! Don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster the updates. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!_**

_Max P.O.V_

_November 8,_

"Wake up Gazzy! Happy birthday!" The flock and I yell. Well Fang didn't yell, he just kind of stood by the door. Angel leaped onto his bed and started shaking his shoulders. He grumbles a bit before sitting up. His blonde hair falls loosely in his face as he gives us a huge grin.

"It is my birthday isn't it!" He says. He laughs again, and gives us all hugs. Then we all make our way down the to kitchen. Iggy has managed to put together Gazzy's favorite breakfast, french toast with eggs and bacon. After we had all had our fill of delicious food we headed to the living room to have Gazzy open his presents.

"I'll do first," Iggy said. I hand him the present he got for Gazzy. He hands it off to the Gasman and smiles as he hears Gazzy tearing off the paper.

"Oh man! Iggy this is awesome!" Gazzy gives us a winning smile as he holds up a package of homemade firecrackers.

"I've been working on them for a while! Lets set them off tonight after dinner." Iggy replies.

"Hang on you guys. Are these things safe?" I ask.

"Yeah sure Max. Perfectly safe." Iggy says winking in the direction on my voice. I give the boys a long sigh, and hand Gazzy his next gift. This one is from me. He tears open the wrapper, and pulls a few articles of clothing out of the box. I give him a smile as he lifts up the dark jeans, and various shirts.

"Thanks Max, these are really great!" He gives me small hug as he puts them back in the box.

"Thats not all Gaz," I say as I hand him his second present from me. He opens the long black box, and pulls out a brown leather jacket.

"I've seen how you've been eyeing up Fang's leather jacket, and I thought you might want one of your own." He smiles again, and throws his arms around me this time in a bone crushing hug.

"How much did that set us back?" Fang whispers to me. I shrug my shoulders and give him a "we'll talk later" look. He hands Gazzy his last present. The one from him. Gazzy opens up the sliver case to revile a pocket knife. He runs his hand over the silver casing before flipping out the blade.

"This is really cool, Fang, thanks!" Gazzy puts all his presents in a pile before running off to play with Angel and Nudge.

_Fang P.O.V_

I give Gazzy a pat on the head when he thanks me for the pocket knife. After the kids leave, Max, Iggy and I start planning Gazzy's birthday dinner.

"So how much money do you have left?" I ask Max. She thinks for a second, doing calculations in her head.

"Either 25 or 30," She says sadly. "Not nearly enough to buy groceries for the whole flock."

"I still have 15 left." I offer. She shakes her head slowly. "We can make it work." I rest my hand on her shoulder. She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm thinking about taking an extra shift at the restaurant."

"Is the pay any better?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah it would be a lot better, but thats because I would be working the late night shift." I run my hands through her hair as she says this. Trying to relieve some of her stress.

"I think it's a good idea." I give her a half smile as she stands up.

"I guess, I'll go call the manager then." She says before leaving the room.

"Did she seem nervous to you?" I ask Iggy once Max is out of the room.

"I don't know man, I can't see her." He replies.

_Max P.O.V_

I walk through the door of the room Fang and I share. I head over to the closet, and pull the little black business card from yesterday out of my uniform pocket. I grab my phone from the nightstand, and take a deep breathe. My breathing hitches a bit as I dial the number. It rings about 4 times before I hear a man's voice of the other side.

"Hello. This is Mick Richards, how can I help you," The man says.

"Yes. This is Max Ride. You gave me your business card yesterday." I reply.

"Oh yeah! The waitress, so what can I help you with sweetie? A job?" He says. His voice is sickly sweet.

"Yes. I need a job." I say. Tears come to my eyes, but I hold them back. "For the flock" I think to myself.

"Great. Well why don't you come on in tomorrow afternoon and we'll have some of the girls show you the ropes."

We said our goodbyes and I quickly hung up the phone. I threw the phone on the bed and leaned against the wall, the room was spinning slightly. "It won't be to bad," I said to myself. I decided I need to clear my head, so after scribbling a note to Fang, I open up the window and take off. Stretching my wings and flying through the air.

_Fang P.O.V_

"Max?" I say as I step into our empty bedroom. I shrug my shoulders, and then realize the note. I pick it up. "Gone for a fly. Be back soon. Love, Max" It says. I put it down on the bed and shake my head. Something is bugging Max, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

**I'm sorry that this was so short. Don't hate me! This is actually one of the shortest chapters I have ever written! Please Please Review! Tell me if you like the changing P.O.V or if I should just leave it coming from Max. **

**xoxo ~ Dancer104 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for your amazing support! I had such a great response in only like a few days! I wanted to write the names of everyone who followed and added it as a favorite, and reviewed, but their are way to many of you. I'll write you all in the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**_

_Max P.O.V._

_November 9_

"I'm going to work," I shout as I head to the door. I leave the house before I can make out any of their grumbled replies. We live just outside downtown Tampa, so the walk into the city isn't very far. As soon as I get close to my destination I put up the hood of Fang's black hoody. I avoid the stares of people passing by. They probably think I'm some thug. I slip silently onto Dillard St. and face the flashing neon signs of the clubs.

"Hey pretty lady, are you lost," Some men call to me as I make my way down the street. I shudder and keep walking. I try to ignore the various cat calls, and wolf whistles as I open the door of The Playing Horse. The smell of smoke, and sweat fill my nostrils as I walk into the foggy club. I try not to gag when I see beer bottles, and cigarette butts on the ground. I take my hood down and look around. The club consisted of one large room, with a stage and some tables and chairs. There was also a large bar on the far wall. Some dimly lit hallways branched off of the main room and led to who knows where. I see Mick's familiar face in the back corner standing with some girls.

"Mick?" I say as I get closer to him.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He says taking in my raggedy appearance.

"I'm Max, we talked on the phone yesterday." I reply.

"Oh right, right. The new girl." He says. "Welcome to the team Max. Why don't I introduce you to these lovely ladies." He gestures to the three girls standing close by. I nod my head, and he calls over one of the girls. "This is Cherry. She's one of the main dancers." She shakes my hand, and I introduce myself. Cherry has short black hair, and tan skin. The heels she is wearing make her seem taller than she really is. It must be her time off, because she is wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a low cut tank top. The next girl he introduces reminds me vaguely of Nudge, they have the same hair length, and skin tone. She is says her stage name is Diamond, but I can call her Di if I want. As she walks away Mick gives her a quick tap on the butt.

"And this here is Candy." He pats a girl with long blonde hair on the shoulder. She is wearing nothing but a set of pink lingerie, and a pair of stilettos. She smiles warmly at me and holds out her hand to shake mine. "Candy will show you the ropes. I have some business to take care of," He remarks before walking away down a smoky hallway.

"So your Max? Well welcome to The Playing Horse. I hope your making the right decision." She speaks with a slight southern accent and always seems to smile.

"I'm just doing it because my family is a bit short on cash." I reply. She gives me another big smile and nods her head. I realize that she must know what I am talking about.

"I'll get you all settled in then. My real name is Lucy, but around here we're all known by our stage names. Which reminds me, you still need to pick one out." She makes the motion for me to follow her, and we take a seat at a near by table.

"I haven't really thought about one yet." I say. All the girl's names seemed to have something to do with what they looked like, or their personality. For example Lucy was as sweet as Candy.

"We'll what kind of special talents do you have? Whats special about you?" She asks. My mind automatically travels to my wings, but I don't want to tell her about them yet. I just shrug my shoulders. "Well thats alright sugar, you can keep thinking about it."

We get up so she can show me around the club. The first thing she shows me is the stage. It has one long part in the back with two poles at either end, and a long walkway coming from the center, another pole is at the end. Various tables are set up around the stage. She shows me how the floor will light up when we step on certain spots, and how the curtain moves. Then she takes me back stage to the dressing room. Various girls are scattered around, smoking, drinking, and sleeping on couches. Lucy led me out through the back door.

"This is usually where we come and go from. It's best not to be seen." I nod my head, and turn to go back inside when the sound of her voice stops me, "Hang on. I still need to take you shopping, I'm assuming you don't have a lot of the clothes we do." She gives me another one of her overly friendly smiles. I follow her over to a small parking lot with about five cars in it. She points to one and tells me to get in. I sit in the passenger seat and wait as she goes around back and opens up the trunk. I see her pull out a pair of jeans and a shirt and throw them on. Then she gets into the car and we are ready to go.

We arrive at a local mall in about 20 minutes. We both get out of the car, and head into the mall making small talk. She mostly asks about my family. I don't usually give information about the flock to strangers, but I liked Lucy, so I told her somethings. The first store we visited was Victoria's Secret. Lucy led me right to the fancy section. She took a quick look at me and pulls various pieces of clothing off a nearby rack.

I don't know your size, so I figure you can try on a couple different ones. I think black, purple and white would look best on you." She hands me the underwear and we make our way back to the changing rooms. I walk in and close the door. I decide to try on the black one first. I slip the bottoms on and fasten them to the top with metal hooks. I look at myself in the mirror, and frown. I look gross, who in their right mind would actually by something like this? The bottom is see through, and the middle is laced up with red ribbon with thin pieces of lace in between, and the hooks of course. I turn around, and realize that the back is completely open, there will be no way for me to hide my wings. I hadn't even given my wings a second thought until now.

"Do you have something on? Let me see." Lucy calls from the hallway outside the changing room. I hesitate for a second, not sure if I want her to see my wings.

"Just a second." I reply. I open the door and walk out. "I might as well start showing people now" I think to myself. When Lucy sees me she gasps.

"You look just great! That style looks amazing with your body!" She exclaims. I look down at my body once more, but I'm not seeing what she is. Then she sees my wings.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me you were one of those bird kids! I have the perfect name for you!" She runs back into the main store to pick out some more outfits. I go back into the dressing room and try on another set. This one is purple and not as lacy as the other one, but it is more see through. Lucy knocks on the door, and I open it. She hands me some more choices all of these are either white or black.

"Charlie's Angel! It's that the most amazing thing ever!" She says giving me her biggest smile yet. I shrug my shoulders and try on the rest of the clothes. Lucy decides that we need to stick it the Charlie's Angel theme, so we head to a costume store next. She picks out various leather outfits, and combat boots. Then to my horror she makes me buy a ridiculous amount of makeup. Once we are done we head back to our car, and she hands me a white envelope.

"This is your first paycheck." She says as I take the envelope.

"But I didn't do anything?" I say puzzled. She just smiles and shakes her head.

"You get paid just for being there." She starts the car, and we set off. I'm starting to think that this job won't be so terrible. I get her to drop me off a block away from the house. I stuff the bags behind my back as I open the door. I pear into the living room and see that everyone is seated around the t.v. I quickly go up the back stairs and into the room fang and I share. I open up one of the dresser draws that I know Fang won't go in, and stuff the shopping bags inside. I close it just in time as Fang walks in.

"How was work?" He says as he puts his hands on my waist.

"It was fine." I reply. He runs his hands through my hair and gives me a quick kiss. I have to make an effort for Fang to never find out about the club.

_**Hey! I hope you didn't hate this as much as I do! Anyway, I'm sorry that this was so short, and that I didn't update super soon. Also I decided to keep this in all Max P.O.V just cause, but don't worry there will be plenty of Fang next time!**_

_**xoxo ~ Dancer104**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope your all having a lovely week. I'm back with another update yay! Thanks for all your growing support it means a lot. Sorry I haven't been around in a super long time. School was crazy, but summer is here and I'm ready to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**_Fang P.O.V_**

_November 10_

When I leave the house to head to work it's raining. Just my luck I think to myself as I hop on my motorcycle and drive into town. I don't have to drive very far, because the car shop is only about 2 minutes into the city. When I get there I park my bike in the usual spot, and walk into the shed to clock in. My boss is no where in sight, and I'm not complaining because he's about the biggest douche bag there is.

"Fang! Is that you boy?" A voice called from the main office. I shudder slightly and shout my reply. "Come in here!" The voice of my very drunk boos yells back. I throw my helmet on a near by work bench and walk into the office. My boss is sitting in his beat up brown swivel chair; a beer sits on the edge of his desk. I find myself frowning because it's only 10 in the morning, and seriously who drinks a beer at this time of day?

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Have you been slacking off boy?" My very drunk boss slurs.

"No sir." I reply, trying to keep my cool. Some people just make me want to punch their face, or a pole, or anything else close by. Butch gives me a skeptical look, but goes back to his paperwork, or more likely his beer. I slip out of the office and walk across the workshop towards my current project. A very old 1980 Land Cruiser sits close to the far wall, I prop the hood open and get to work.

I haven't been working very long when our first consumer comes in. I hear her heels clicking on the pavement before I see her. I take in her long blonde hair, and even longer legs as she rounds the corner. She is dressed in a pair of light skinny jeans and a white tank top, paired with a pair of stiletto heels, I can't help but think of how impractical her outfit is for the rainy day.

"How can I help you." I call, still standing at the Land Cruiser. She walks over to me.

"I have a car, um.. my car, and it doesn't seem to be running quite right." Her voice has a subtle hint of southern.

"I'd be happy to take a look at that for you miss," I say. In my mind I'm running through the pre written script that Butch had given me, on "how to talk to consumers, so they like a punk like you"

"Great thanks so much. It's a BMW, pretty old I guess." I follow her out to the parking lot and over to a run down blue BMW, looks like a 1998 model. "I'm not really sure whats wrong with it." She gives me a smile.

"I'll check it out." I get into the car and turn the key. The car makes a terrible grinding noise before sputtering to life. I nod to myself before getting out. "Sounds like it's having some engine troubles. If you could leave it here for a couple of days I'm sure I could fix it for you."

"Fantastic. Thats great." She gives me another huge smile. This girl seriously loves to smile. I take her back into the garage to fill out some paperwork. I ask her if she wants a rental car, but she declines saying she will just take a cab. She hands me back the paperwork before she leaves. I glance down at the name as she walks away: Lucy. The name suits her.

**_Max P.O.V_**

"Max!" I heard Angel yell from another room. "I need you." She calls. I sigh and get up, walking into her room. She is laying in her bed, her soft golden curls ragged and frizzy with bed head. Her usual rosy cheeks were replaced with a pale white facade making her look ghostly.

"Whats wrong Ang?" I ask, putting a hand against her forehead. It feels hot to the touch, and I think I know her answer to my question even before she replies.

"I don't feel well." She says sadly. She hugs one of her many teddy bears close to her chest. "My tummy and head hurts." She continues.

"I'm sorry Angel honey. Why don't you lay down, and get a good nap." I tuck her in as she wiggles into place. I kiss her curls gently and leave to get her a glass of water. I can't help but worry for Angel, we don't usually get sick, but she was giving off some flu like symptoms. I continue to wonder about her sickness as I make my way back to her room with her water in hand. She is asleep when I walk in the door, so I put her water on the bedside table and creep out the door. I walk down the hall and into my room. I start to pull apart drawers and various items looking for the stash of money Fang and I always keep for emergencies. I was starting to worry that we would have to take Angel to the doctors, but I can't find the money anywhere. Maybe Fang used it for Gazzy's birthday, or grocery shopping. I sighed and flopped down on the bed, I would just have to ask him when he got home. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it was drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of hands in my hair, and someone's warm breath on my neck. My eyes snap open, but I realize it is just Fang laying next to me playing with my hair. I close my eyes again and make a sound of recognition in my throat. He leans down and kisses me hair, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I bury my face in neck, taking in the familiar scent of him mixed with scents from the car shop.

"How was work?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"Fine. The same as always. Butch was an ass, and I fixed cars all day." I nod into his neck as he speaks.

"I think Angel is sick. I'm worried she might need a doctor." I tell him. He runs his fingers through my hair again.

"Everything will be okay Max. You have a new job, and I have tons of work at the shop. We'll make it. We always do." He gives me another loving kiss on the head before I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Work is the last place I want to go." I say before closing the door behind me.

**Wow! So... I'm literally soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a longgg time! I'm also sooooooooooo sorry that this chapter was short, and that it sucked! Don't worry though, next chapter is Max's first day at work, and it is going to be a long one! Stay tuned for another update! And PLEASE review! I will be giving special shout outs.**

**xoxo ~ Dancer104**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back! Told you I would be quick! Thanks for the support. Keep reviewing please. Don't forget to favorite/ follow if you like it. If you leave a review on THIS chapter I will read one of your stories and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

_**Max P.O.V**_

_November 11_

I'm to busy staring at myself in the mirror to hear anything Fang was saying to me. I feel nauseous, like I would be able to throw up at any second if I let myself. The idea of work is eating away at my insides, claiming my body and sending me into a panic. I grip the side of the sink and stare at my knuckles, I'm griping the counter so hard my fingers are starting to turn white. I take slow deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

"Max? Are you okay." Fang's voice snaps me back to reality. I immediately let go of the sink, and stand up straight.

"Sorry. I can't hear you very well." I call back, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh okay I'll wait until you come out." He adds, shortly after this comment I hear our bedroom door open, and the sound of Fang's footsteps leaving. I take this as my opportunity to dash out of the bathroom and retrieve my "uniform" from the drawer I keep them in. I grab the first set I can reach, it's the black and red lace number that Lucy had loved so much. I run back into the bathroom before Fang can see me with this stuff. I take another deep breathe before changing into the worst clothes ever made. Once I have the lingerie on I slip a pair of jeans and a semi baggy T-shirt on. I left all my necessary hair and makeup items at the club so the Flock didn't have to see me attempt to look sexy. I leave the bathroom before I can have another panic attack. I find Fang in the living room with Iggy, their voices are low, so I assume they are talking about money. I walk over to both of them and say my goodbyes.

"I'll probably be late, so don't wait up for me." I tell Fang before giving him a quick kiss.

I enter the club through the back way, and head over to my station after clocking in. I shed my disguise and grab my heels from the cubby above my assigned vanity. As I'm slipping my heels on Lucy comes over.

"Wow Max you look stunning. Want help with your hair and makeup?" She gives me a knowing look, and I nod my head. She is wearing a light lavender teddy with long white pantyhose and black heels. She gently brushes out my hair, and grabs a curling iron from the vanity. Once she is done curling my hair she teases it slightly. She moves on to my makeup, making my eyes dark and my lips red. She throws some silver sparkles onto my eyes, and into my hair. I take in my appearance in the mirror. My hair is curled and luscious, and I am wearing more makeup then even Nudge or Ella could imagine.

"Nervous?" Lucy asks, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nod slightly and look at her reflection in the stained mirror in front of us. "Don't be, it will come naturally once your out there. I promise."

"Thanks Lucy. For everything." I give her the best smile I can muster, but it still looks minuscule compared to her grin.

"It's Candy, honey." She says softly before walking off to get ready for her "dance"

I sit in silence, still staring at myself in the mirror. I watch the reflections of various girls walking on and off stage, the distant blare of music and stage lights overpowers my mind.

"Max, your up next." The stage manager calls to me. I take one last look at myself before walking to the stage entrance. Butterflies can't accurately describe the feeling in my stomach as Mitch starts talking about me their "newest addition"

"Presenting, the beautiful, the lovely, and the talented, Charlie's very own Angel." My music starts and I'm just about forced through the velvet black curtains and onto the stage. I have to blink a few times until my eyes are used to all the glowing lights around me. I can hear the screams of drunk men as I walk down the stage towards one of the silver polls stuck in the stage. I look out over the crowd, my eyes falling on the creepy old men right in the front row. I try not to look at them as I start my dance, I focus on the dance music coursing through my head. I'm vaguely aware of the flutter of dollar bills falling around me. I must be doing a good job, because on my last spin around the poll, a particularly gross man in the very front reaches up and sticks some money into my underwear. I try not to shutter as I continue working, getting on the floor and opening my legs, throwing my hair around. I can't help but think that Lucy was right, it was coming naturally to me. More cheers echo in my ear as I lay on the ground, my head at the end of the stage I raise my hips as he stick more money into my clothing. I keep this up until one of the men grabs my ankle and tries to pull me toward him, on instinct I spread my wings out to their full length terror coursing through my body, the man lets go, and the crowd cheers even louder, throwing more money at me. But Mitch has stopped the music, and I begin to gather the bills as he walks on stage.

"I would like to remind the crowd that there is absolutely no touching the dancers." The audience groans as he sends me away and announces the next dancer. The next girl, Crystal, gets a standing ovation as she walks out, she must be a favorite.

I count my bills as I walk back to my vanity. 100$, mostly in fives and ones, I sigh wondering how I'm going to explain all the small bills to Fang.

"Wow Max! That was amazing!" Candy says. she throws her arms around me. "They loved your wings!"

"I only let them out, because some bastard grabbed me." I scowl.

"Oh Max! That happens sometimes, but Mitch will always stop them. He promised us." She gives me a knowing look.

"Thanks Candy, but I'm just going to go home." I say, walking over and clocking out.

"Hey! You really are Charlie's Angel. You rocked it out there." She calls after me. I don't turn around, not wanting her to see the small tears falling from my eyes.

I stop at a gas station and rub all my makeup off, and throw my curled hair into a pony tail before heading home. Once I get there I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed next to a sleeping Fang. I fall asleep almost immediately.

_**Fang P.O.V**_

_November 12_

I wake up to an strong unfamiliar smell, I open my eyes and see Max cuddled up to my side. She smells like booze and cheep perfume. I don't remember her getting home last night, she must have come home when I was sleeping. As I get off the bed she stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. I head into the kitchen to scrape up something for breakfast. I start to make a batch of pancakes as various members of the flock start to file in. Iggy and Nudge sit suspiciously close to each other as they eat, hmm.. I wonder what thats about. After breakfast everyone goes to do their own thing, and Max finally stagers in. She wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. I crinkle my nose in disgust.

"Max. You smell gross. Like Booze or something." She immediately snaps back.

"Oh.. someone spilled a drink on me last night. I guess I forgot." I smirk at her and give her a quick kiss on the lips despite the smell. "I'm going to take a shower I guess." She says walking away.

"Can I join?" I call despite my better judgment. She turns and gives me a glare.

"Very funny Fang. No." I shrug my shoulders as she walks away. It was worth a shot. I wasn't going to rush Max into anything she wasn't ready for anyway.

"Hey Fang. Can I talk to you?" A voice says from behind me.

"Sure Nudge whats up." I say turing towards her.

"I know about the money problems. I heard you and Iggy talking about it the other day. Don't worry I would tell Gazzy or Angel." She says.

"Thanks Nudge."

"I want to help. With Angel sick and stuff, I want to do something. So I'm going to start babysitting. I already have a couple people around the neighborhood. I'll give you and Max all the money I make." She gives me a very Nudge smile.

"Thanks Nudge, but you don't have to do that. You can keep the money." She shakes her head.

"No I want to help, really." She says before staring to walk away.

"Wait Nudge. Whats up with you and Iggy?" She turns and blushes a deep shade of pink.

"Nothing." she says before walking out of the room.

Later

Max and I are laying in our bed. It's early afternoon and neither of us has to work. Her head is resting on my chest listening to my breathing.

"Max?" I say into the silence

"Mhm." She makes her noise to go on.

"What time did you get home last night?" Her eyes snap open.

"I had the late shift, so maybe two in the morning." She closes her eyes again and sighs against my chest. Max has never gotten home that late before. I'm starting to think something is going on that she isn't telling me. I'm going to figure out what it is.

"Fang, baby. Don't worry about it." Max says she looks up and me and kisses my jaw gently. I lean down and connect her lips with mine. Her arms wrap around my neck and her hands knit their way into my hair. I pull her closer deepening the kiss. She licks my bottom lip, and I part them slightly so her tongue has access to my mouth. We continue this for sometime before we both have to break for air. She is leaning back in when her phone rings. she groans and picks it up.

"Hello. This is she. Oh yes, um.. sure I'll be right there." she hangs up and turns to me. "One of my coworkers is sick and my boss needs me to fill in for her. Is that okay?"

"Oh sure." I say, a little disappointed that our makeup session was just interrupted.

"Great. I'm going to get ready then." She smiles before heading into the bathroom.

_**Max P.O.V**_

I seriously have my job. I wipe the tears off my face, and pull bills out of my underwear as I exit the stage. I pull my fingers away and stare at them shocked for just a moment. Black liquid is smeared all over the side of my pointer finger. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my tears have mixed with my mascara painting my face with terrible looking black lines. The reminisce of my black tears.

**Told you it would be longer. Still not long enough though. Thanks to ShelbyRide, Bella, mac1222, Tiftifx3, musicdub, and the Guests for being the first to review/favorite/follow in my last chapter. You did it all within 3 hours of me posting it! Thanks to everyone else who is supporting this story, remember if you review THIS chapter, I will read and review your story, and give you a shout out in my the next chapter. Thanks**

**xoxo ~ Dancer104**


End file.
